You're The One
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: The War is over, the battle won. However certain things were said, certain avenues opened that both Hinata and Naruto are realizing cannot be left unexplored. Drabblefic. Canon. NarutoxHinata with a side of SasukexSakura.
1. Return

**A/N:** I must be insane starting another fic the same day I already ended one! But maybe this will get the canon trolls off my back lol (and anway I came up with my own inspiration list and then outlined the entire thing in two hours, plus got a bunch of chapters banged out already ^^; )

I can ship whatever I want, whoever I want, it just so happens I ship multiple ships. Deal with it.

So! As promised in _Touching Fates_, here's the NarutoxHinata drabblefic! With a side pairing of SasukexSakura. To be honest, it's been a plot bunny hopping around in my mind for awhile. :)

**This is a DRABBLEFIC meaning each chapter rounds in at 100 words. Please don't complain about the length, you have been warned.**

**WARNINGS: This fic is based on CANON. If you're not up to date in the manga, there are mentions of character deaths, events, and relationships etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Return<strong>

He took a deep breath and stepped through the gates. Konoha had changed while he'd fought in the war.

He didn't recognize much of it, and his heart fell.

However as he walked through the streets and was greeted with smiles and cheers he realized it wasn't just Konoha that had changed.

"Naruto-kun!" A soft voice gasped, and he turned and a small smile tugged his lips. Her face was flushed red and she looked as nervous as she always did around him. Only recently he came to understand why.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" He smiled wider and waved enthusiastically.


	2. You Had Me At Hello

**A/N:** WOW! o.0 The number of alerts and faves for this fic already astounded me! THANK YOU. I hope it lives up to your expectations ;) As a reminder, please review! Reviews feed my muse :3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You Had Me At Hello<strong>

Hinata stared at him dumbly. She thought she had gotten passed freezing up in front of him! Some time had passed since she had seen him so close though. She was unprepared to run in to him on an errand in the village.

She managed to return his greeting, though she was unable to meet his eyes. What was she supposed to do? He knew how she felt now, there was no taking it back. Now that all her soul was bared to him, he had more power over her than anyone else.

She could only hope he understood that.


	3. Strawberries

**A/N:** Thanks for your support everyone :) Please review! I just realized...this fic has plenty of fluff, if that is what you're looking for haha

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Strawberries<strong>

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Outwardly he was as confident as always, inwardly he was nervous.

Sure, point him at monsters, evil Godesses, and bad guys and he was fine. Put a pretty girl he liked in front of him and he was lost.

Sakura was different, he'd gotten used to trying to flirt with her. She didn't love him anyway.

"S-strawberries." Hinata answered, holding out a basket full of them in front of her, her bangs obscuring her flushed face.

"You like strawberries?" Naruto asked, not knowing what else to say. Wordlessly Hinata nodded.


	4. Electric

**A/N:** I'm a big fan of Naruhina fluff lol Please review :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Electric<strong>

Hinata glanced up and immediately her gaze went to the way the sun lit up his hair. She loved his hair. It was so like him, bright and sunny. Golden.

She caught his eyes and suddenly felt less nervous, because she could see he was as lost as she was. It was almost funny, how awkward they were.

"Do you want one?" She offered, holding the basket before her. He scratched his head, "Er, sure. Thanks Hinata-chan!" He immediately took one, his fingers brushing her hand softly.

A hot electric jolt at the contact rushed up her arm.


	5. Awkward

**A/N:** Please review :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Awkward<strong>

He held the fruit up to his face and with a mental shrug bit in to it.

The urge to giggle bubbled up in her as the strawberry juice ran down his chin and left a seed on the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks again. I need to get going actually, but it was nice to see you again Hinata-chan!" He smiled and turned to go.

"Ano, Naruto-kun it was good to see you too! B-but you have some s-strawberry on your face..." She informed him.

"Eh, where?" He blinked.

"There." she pointed at his mouth.


	6. Social Graces

**A/N:** I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! I've gotten a crazy amount of alerts and favorites. I'd love it if you all could review too! Even a smiley face makes me happy and feeds my muse :D

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Social Graces<strong>

He was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve when Hinata fumbled in her pocket and handed him a handkerchief.

He accepted it with a blush, realizing how stupid he must seem to her. She was practically a princess, and what was he? A moron with hardly any social graces.

He handed the handkerchief back to her, but she shook her head and urged him to keep it. He pocketed it and thanked her again.

After that he left, wishing her a nice day.

It was lame by his standards to be so awkward in front of a girl.


	7. Tentative

**A/N:** Thanks for all your support! With all that I've got going on in my life it's so rewarding to have you all give me positive feedback in my fun writing side-project :)

**To the Guest Reviewer who gave me a smiley:** -hugs- Thank you! I literally squealed out loud haha Nice to know people read the author notes :3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Tentative<strong>

The second time they ran in to each other, Hinata felt more confident. She knew now that he would be his sweet understanding self...and maybe (dare she hope?) he wanted more...

However Naruto barely even glanced at her, refused to meet her eyes, before mumbling, "Er, Hi Hinata-chan." and then taking off again.

Her heart plummeted, and unbidden she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She hastily blinked them away and kept going to her destination, a vendor who delivered in season fruit and vegetables to the compound.

Could it be that her confession had changed nothing?


	8. What Was That?

**A/N:** Thanks for all your support! Keep on reviewing :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: What Was That?<strong>

_Why would Naruto-kun avoid me?_

Hinata couldn't keep it from her mind, even as she went through her day, busy with all the duties she had as Heiress. Even training couldn't keep her mind from wandering to him, and so she gave in and went home early to meditate.

Her heart had felt like a slowly capsizing ship all day. She settled in to try and relax in her room, taking deep breaths to clear her mind. But alone with her thoughts, her self-doubt nagged her.

_Maybe...he doesn't like me at all._

The tears for that thought were willingly shed.


	9. Tell Me

**A/N:** Fun Fact: I wrote all the chapter names before I outlined or wrote any of the chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tell Me<strong>

Naruto was angry.

It was irrational, his anger, because he was angry over something he had always wanted.

He was angry that everyone finally recognized him.

Of course, it had taken no less than his saving the entire damn world and Konoha to gain it, and thatwas why he was angry. He wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would be.

A soft footstep made him glance up, and he tried to smile at Hinata, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked tentatively.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, looking away.


	10. Secrets

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Secrets<strong>

"Ah," she replied, after explained how he felt. She had taken a seat on the ground next to him, and when she turned to look at him, he realized how close they were.

"I actually feel the same way," he blinked in surprise, "I've always known you were someone to be recognized. S-so even though it isn't nice, I get really mad at everyone who treated you so b-badly who are nice to you now." She looked down, a blush on her cheeks.

Not knowing what else to say, Naruto touched her hand gently.

"Thank you."


	11. Uncertainty

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Uncertainty<strong>

He knew she'd felt this way. She had told him. However it hadn't sunk in until that point. He'd always had a nagging worry, self-doubt, about how others saw him. He realized that besides Hinata, there really wasn't anyone who had recognized him as easily as she had done.

His chest felt funny as he thought that, and he realized he had forgotten to remove his hand from hers. Her blush had gotten darker, but she had made no move to remove it. He tightened it.

He simply smiled back, and hoped it conveyed how grateful he was to her.


	12. Understanding

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Understanding<strong>

The light from the sky started to fade, but neither made any move to leave. Hinata was thrilled to be talking with him, and Naruto simply didn't want the moment to end.

As they talked of more things, silly things he'd done as a child, things she hadn't dared to do, but always wanted to, they realized how alike they were in some ways. Though outwardly the two were as opposite as could be, they shared a sense of being out of place, of wanting to prove themselves desperately.

It was comforting to them both.

Still, Naruto held her hand.


	13. Diamonds In The Sky

**A/N:** lol someone asked me to remove the SakuraxSasuke tag. While it is not the main pairing, it is a side pairing and furthermore, important to the plot. ;) I just haven't posted it yet.

Maybe I'm getting old, but I swear back when I wrote _Chains_ I didn't have HALF as many rude people, flamers, and trolls, reviewing my stories as I have had in the past few months...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Diamonds In The Sky<strong>

They continued talking for awhile, and then the sun started to go down. The light filtering through the trees in hues of purple, pink, and orange were just leant a beautiful serenity to the moment and eventually they quieted to enjoy the moment.

"Look! There's the first star!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at it enthusiastically. Hinata giggled and then pointed, "There's another." They continued watching.

In the dim light Naruto turned to look at Hinata and found himself wordless.

With her face turned towards the sky, and the little light left, her eyes sparkled prettily, just like the stars.


	14. Counting Stars

**A/N:** Ahh I went home for Thanksgiving and got completely caught up in the pre-holiday preparations...and spent all Friday unwinding haha I hope all my American readers had a good holiday ^-^

Well here y'all are. Enjoy the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Counting Stars<strong>

"I used to try and count stars sometimes," Naruto told her, "I always got distracted though, or fell asleep." He added sheepishly, "Stupid, huh?"

Hinata shook her head, "I don't think so. I still d-do it sometimes."

"Really? Do you have a favorite?"

"H-hai."

"Which one?"

She pointed, "That one."

He wrinkled his nose and squinted, "The reddish one?"

"N-no, the bright blue one." She pointed again and suddenly he leaned very close, trying to see it from her point of view, making her heart thump loudly in her ears.


	15. Losing Sleep

**A/N:** This week is going to be crazy for me T-T I'm applying to grad schools, got a lot of papers to write, a lot of commitments for work, and it's my birthday on Friday...Probably going to be a week before I post again. I just want to thank you all for your support and your reviews! :) They really make my crazy schedule seem a lot better :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Losing Sleep<strong>

Hinata suddenly felt dizzy and tried not to hyperventilate. It was too much, being so close to him. It had been a long time since she'd had a panic attack and passed out, but even with their recent interaction, she still wasn't immune to Naruto's presence. Suddenly she flopped backwards on to the grass, her heart still thundering in her ears.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?" Naruto's face hovered above hers' and she felt her cheeks getting hotter. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to pass out.

"Why do you always faint on me?" Naruto asked in exasperation.


	16. Awakening

**A/N:** My crazy schedule is still crazy, but I wanted to post this for you guys as a holiday present :3 So many of you have left awesome reviews for me! -hugs- It really cheers me up.

I still have 45+ pages of papers to write before my finals are all out of the way T-T So because of that I may not post again until after Christmas, but here's the next chapter for now. Enjoy your holidays, good luck on any exams, and I hope you review!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I write this for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Awakening<strong>

"S-sorry." Hinata stuttered, then opened her eyes as she felt a hand rest on her forehead. A pair of bright blue ones met hers and she eeped.

"N-naruto-kun!"

She bolted up right, breathing heavily, and narrowly missed smacking her head in to his as he jumped back. He looked at her oddly, but seemed to shrug it off.

Suddenly it occurred to him that she'd only ever seemed to faint around _him_. Unable to resist teasing her he said, "Guess you can't resist me, huh?" He grinned at her.

That time, she really did faint on him.


End file.
